


Who, But My Lady

by SheDragonOfTheWest



Category: Leaves' Eyes (Band)
Genre: F/F, Greensleeves, Music, Playing instruments, RPF, bandcest, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDragonOfTheWest/pseuds/SheDragonOfTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope you’re right that Alex doesn’t mind me messing with his stuff…”</p><p>Band rehearsals can be crazy, but what band members do after a rehearsal can be even crazier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who, But My Lady

After every rehearsal, she liked to stay alone with her bass in the room for a while. She felt that was how she concentrated best. Many people believe is an unimportant instrument that requires no effort, but she knew otherwise. That’s why she loved to take some time and have some privacy to explore all the possibilities those four strings had to offer.  
Sitting on the old armless chair, eyes closed, Alla Fedynitch began toying around with her fingers, playing improvised tunes. Sometimes even herself was surprised by the variety of sounds she could create in those moments. On the other hand, those minutes of solitude helped her get lost in the music and empty her mind. She thought of nothing; all she did was concentrate on her hands moving and let the rhythm take over her.  
Nevertheless, that day wasn’t quite as fruitful as usual. Alla felt uninspired and didn’t know why. Ready to leave, she put the instrument in its case and stood up. She slung the case across her shoulder and tidied her black hair. As she was leaving the room, she almost collided with the keyboard, which always stayed there until the next rehearsal, lying on its tripod. That’s when she had an idea.  
Just for fun, she decided to entertain herself for a while before leaving the rehearsing space. She left the bass resting on the easy chair and stretched her arms as she stood in front of the keyboard before playing the only song she knew complete by heart and could play with her two hands – Greensleeves. With the first notes, she was surprised by how well she still remembered it. That boosted her confidence and she laughed on the inside while her fingers created the melody automatically.  
“… and who but my Lady Greensleeves…”  
The voice that sang the last verse startled her. She looked up from the keys and saw her bandmate, Liv, looking at her with a smirk from the threshold. Like a little girl who had just been caught doing something mischievous, Alla’s immediate reaction was to move away from the instrument.  
“I… I was just…”  
Liv giggled at her stammering. She inched closer to her, still the same grin on her lips.  
“Don’t worry, I don’t think Alex will mind” she calmed her.  
“I hope no.”.  
The blonde placed her elbow on the keyboard’s surface and stared at the bassist. Alla swallowed. She found the gesture very sexy. It reminded her of the image of a musician playing a grand piano while his muse lie son top of it, showing off her charms as she sings. It wasn’t hard to picture Liv like that with one of her eye-catching dresses. Her husband was a lucky guy for sure. Trying to shake those thoughts away from her head, the brunette looked down and pretended to wipe some dust off the keys with her sleeve.  
“You’re good at playing” Liv commented.  
“That’s the only song I know” the younger woman chuckled nervously “I only learnt piano for one year because I found it boring.”  
“That’s sad. Well, maybe not, seeing how good you are at playing bass. You have magic fingers.”  
Alla bit her lip. That line was quite flirtatious; not to mention her vocalist’s gazes and body language. And it wasn’t a momentary thing. For some time, she had the impression that the blonde was hitting on her every now and then. Perhaps it was just because they were the only two females in the band, but Liv tended to be particularly affectionate to her. They always kissed each other goodbye on the cheeks and any conversation between them included some physical contact. She had observed her attitude with other band members and, except for her husband, the Norwegian was always tender and cheerful, yet keeping her distance.  
Deep down, this all disturbed Alla. Since she joined Leaves’ Eyes, she had noticed Liv’s beauty, but she soon knew she was not for her. She was just unreachable; the boss, an almost motherly figure… and most of all, Alex’s wife. Even so, she had never hidden her sexual orientation. That’s why she found it odd for Liv to show her affection so often in spite of knowing that.  
“Why don’t you play it again?” the blonde asked “I can sing along.”  
“Well, if you feel like…”  
Right after her hands reached the keys and she repeated the traditional English song. Liv began singing after the brief introduction. In spite of having played with her for a long time, she was still impressed to hear her. She envied her voice and how she could carry any melody apparently with no effort. When she did, she looked even more attractive than usual, brimming with passion and sweetness.  
The beautiful Nordic moved her arms expressively, in her own way, while she sang. Alla watched her out of the corner of her eye, swaying to the rhythm and skirting the keyboard to stand next to her.  
“…delighting in your company…”  
She got goosebumps as she heard the singer whispering that line into her ear. It was hard to resist the urge to stop playing, but she tried to concentrate on the keys; that is, until an even bigger distraction came. During the song, she sensed Liv wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. Her breath caressed her neck and gave her chills. She couldn’t hold back a moan as she moved her hands away from the instrument and turned to the other woman abruptly.  
“What are you doing?” she wondered.  
“Why? Am I disturbing you?”  
Liv was still whispering, and she did it so sensually that it was clearly not her imagination. Was it a joke? Why was she torturing her like that? And the worst thing was that her hands were still on both sides of her waist.  
“What are you doing here?” Alla responded with a question “I thought you forgot something.”  
“I did. I left my keys, but it was on purpose” the blonde grinned slyly “I wanted to see you. I know you always stay after the rehearsals, so I thought it could be a good moment to be alone with you.”  
No, it wasn’t a fantasy. Liv had just confessed that she wanted to be alone with her. And judging by her maneuvers, it wasn’t just to talk. Alla didn’t know what to do – whether to let her instincts lead the way, run away or keep her cool and keep asking questions. In the end, her reasonable part won.  
“Why?”  
“I’ve wanted to get closer to you from the first time you played with us” Liv explained “I’ve tried to get it off my head, but it was impossible. I’ve never been into women, but you have some kind of magnetism I don’t understand. At first I was scared, but now I want to explore and understand… help me, Alla.”  
Lacking a better idea, the bassist decided to trust her friend and bandmate’s words. She didn’t know what to say, so instead of standing there frozen, she cupped Liv’s face with her hands and kissed her lips slowly. She was afraid of scaring her with too much passion, although her heart was beating wildly and she was dying to help her experiment around.  
Only when the blonde deepened the kiss did she dare to rub her sides. Little by little, she searched for the zipper of her dress and opened it. Liv showed no resistance at all. Her blue gaze and her seductive smirk challenged her to go on. The kisses became more passionate, and son all the singer was wearing was her high-heeled shoes. Alla’s jaw dropped at the sight of her naked body; it was hard to believe that woman had given birth recently. Her curves were exquisitely perfect. So with no hesitation, she kneeled in front of her as though worshipping a goddess, but her lips and her tongue did something that had nothing to do with praying. In fact, the kind of words and sounds that escaped the Norwegian’s mouth could be described as blasphemous.  
As it was Liv’s first time, Alla decided to take control and do everything herself. It wasn’t just a matter of chivalry, but she also wanted to please her lover. She could sense her tongue’s movements between her own legs, and it caused her the same burning sensation she was giving the vocalist. With a final cry, Liv grabbed the other woman’s black hair and pulled slightly. Her whole body shook from top to bottom after the climax.  
“That was amazing” she said breathlessly “You’ll think I’m crazy, but we’ve just finished and I already want to do it again…”  
Alla smirked and stood up to face her blonde. Placing her hands on both sides of her hips, she inched sensually towards her lips and whispered:  
“I hope you’re right that Alex doesn’t mind me messing with his stuff…”


End file.
